Cadence of Her Last Breath
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: Lily of the moon i begged them sweetly to by my side and not to leave me Raven high i watched them sore as they left one by one til they were here no more Pain and grief a broken oath hurts me deep please i beg carry me to the plutonian shore. rated me for SUICIDE, trigger warnings apply


She stood atop a cliff that overlooked a dark stormy sea. The sky was dark with storm clouds making even the grass at her feet look pale and gray. Beside her stood a single tree , short with twisted limbs and no leaves. The cliff she stood upon was narrow and secluded. If one were to stand upon the edge of it , they would feel as though they were floating above the endless dark waters of the sea, adrift with nothing to hold them down and only the harsh waters to catch them if they fell.

Black hair drifted in the winds that blew around her smaller frame. Pale skin shone in the dim light that broke through the clouds. Blue eyes looked into the sky as tears ran down her face. Her mind raced with questions that would never be answered. Why? Why did it have to be her? The one time she asked them not to go, couldn't they have waited?

She didn't even blink when the rain began to pour straight into her eyes and drench her from head to toe. She was to caught up in her own mind, lost in the many passages and dark corridors that haunted her there. Her body shock with her silent sobs but neither did she notice this about her surroundings. In her mind memories of them played, as though she were watching a play of her own life and was caught rapt with awe.

She remembered the first time she ever met them. It was a social outing with her best friend Vera, to the cafe down the street that they both loved. There she had met Pepper, who accidentally spilled her drink all over her. She had been brought back to the tower so that Pepper could try and replace her sun dress. While she had been waiting Pepper had asked her name.

" I'm Annan, Annan Nylas Brimm," she had said in her cutest voice. She heard something break and rushed to assist however she could. When she found Pepper kneeling over a smashed perfume bottle she quirked an eyebrow at the suddenly afraid woman.

" Do you mean Brimm as in Axon Brimm, of Aniron Industries," she asked.

" You know my dad! This is awesome! He never lets me meet his business friends,"Annan cheered. Pepper had a small heart attack, Annan was Anton's baby girl? But it only took her a second to regain her calm and direct Annan to the lab , and that's when she met them, The Avengers.

They swiftly became friends and she loved every minute of it,but when their last mission came through, she got a very bad vibe from it and begged them not to go. They all took her worry to heart but left anyway. She waited for days for them to come home but they never showed up. On the tenth day of waiting, S.H.I.E.L.D finally came forth and gave them the bad news. The Avengers were K.I.A and that the reading of will would be in private the next day. Annan tried to remain calm even as Pepper broke down with Jane and Vera , who had fallen for the captain. She managed to hold every thing together for the next two weeks as the funerals were plan and wills read. Two weeks she smiled sadly and held the others while they cried and begged god and man alike to bring their loves back. And for two weeks suppressed cries and wails of pain began build in her heart. All the tears she stopped by force the pain she hid and tried to ignore, they ate at her from the inside and shattered every tiny facet of her heart. It roared inside her like a mighty hurricane, fierce and destructive. When she left for her home after the funerals, her heart and mind were both gone, ashes and dust lost in the storm of her being. She played the message that blinked on her machine, she hadn't been home since they had gone. And what she heard broke her more completely than any event of the last to weeks.

" Annan. Hey it's ...its tony. Annan you were right the mission went very very wrong. We got caught , and Annan we aren't coming back. The cap is already gone but he said to tell Vera he would have loved to have a baby. Bruce is fading fast and he wants to talk to you." Tony's voice poured from the speakers.

" Hey Annan, its me love. I'm sorry I can't come back to you like I promised. I just wanted you to know that I love you . If I had made it out of this I would have asked you to marry me." Bruce said , his voice weak. There was more but she couldn't hear it, her mind blank. For a single agonizingly long moment time stopped for her, her very world crumbled to nothing and rebuilt it's self in an instant and everything changed. Despair clouded her mind and finally the hurricane was let free. Broken sobs tore from her throat as she ran fast and hard to be away from civilization and the people it held. She used the storm with in her soul to give her strength. And that's how she ended up where she was, standing on the edge of a dark cliff over looking an even darker sea surrounded by howling winds and feeling nothing at all.

" Annan, Step away from the edge please." she heard Pepper plead. Annan turned to see Pepper drenched from head to toe, worry evident in her eyes and body language but Annan simply smiled sadly at her and baked up to the very edge of the cliff and stood there.

" Annan they wouldn't want this! You know they loved you, they wanted you to live a long happy life and to grow up to be beautiful and smart and daring and kind, not for you to throw your life away," Pepper screamed to the twenty year old. As peppered searched Annan's eyes she came to the crushing realization that she could not save the younger girl from what she had planned. There was no reasoning with her , no talking her down from the edge, no begging her to stay with herself. No Annan was gone, already dead inside, this was just her body recognizing the fact.

" Annan I love you," she whispered as the girl's smile brightened and she fell back wards over the edge. As she fell, Annan smiled a true smile and gave one finally laugh before the water covered her head and pushed her down to the bottom of its murky depths. Pepper heard the laugh and began to cry as she meandered home.

Pepper planed a nice funeral for the girl, her father having died a year ago, and almost the whole city attended. Aniron Industries merged with Stark Industries and was governed by Pepper til her dying day. The memory of Annan never left any one in Shield or Peppers companies. Always she was the cheery girl with a loving smile and bright personality.

Watching them in the mirror of life Annan , Tony , Steve and Bruce smiled and protected them from harm and guided them through their hard times, loving them all the more and waiting for their loved ones to join them in their new realm, Andrion.


End file.
